Dark Matter
by Gatomongamer
Summary: Various stories involving zero and the dark matter in no chronological order.
1. Dark matter swordsman

Hundreds of creatures were gathered here. They were black and spherical, each as big as an one stores house, wig yellow petal like feelers and a single red eye, Dark matter. They were packed so closely together they looked like a black halo and in the center was another being. It was also spherical and had a single blood red eye like its subjects however it was four times their size, a deceiving lay white colour and lacked yellow petals. This was Zero, the creator of the Dark matter.

"We are gathered here today for a special event", his voice was emotionless and calm yet still boomed around the surrounding area. The Dark matter sent a wave of telepathic messages that were the equivalent to clapping.

"I will bestow upon one of your fellow Dark matter a greater power than that which you now posses and he shall become my second in command and assist me".

There was another telepathic applause.

Zero closed his eye in concentration before sending his own telepathic wave,"Come to me". It travelled through out all the Dark matter present. It was ice cold and enveloped their entire being but to them it was a comfort being able to feel their master so clearly. It did not stop until it reached its destination, a Dark matter around the back left its cluster and floated towards Zero in the center.

This one in particular was. One of the oldest of its brethren and had done well in its duties, getting rid of a planet's happiness until they were ready for Zero's consumption. It could feel its brother' sand sister's congratulations and inwardly swelled with pride at having earned its masters favour. As it came to a stop in front of him Zero's closed eye snapped open releasing a blinding white light that immersed the single Dark matter. The light grew darker and wider, more corrupted, as the Dark matter screamed in pain from the power being forced into its body. All the while it's brethren watched in awe. The light had turned completely black by the time the transformation ended and the screams faded away.

At first the transformed Dark matter greatly resembled its original appearance except it had now doubled in size and its petals turned a dark purple colour. Soon, however, another transformation started. It's body began shrinking and turning gaseous until it was only a fraction of its true size and it had a new body shape, it's top even had wild untamed spikes like hair. It now sported a full body cloak with shoulder pads held together by a chain and its eye appeared to be a blue colour from behind its new goggles. Hung at its side was a sheathed broad sword almost as long as it was. It began examining it'd new body, it was several times smaller than its old one but it felt just as many times more powerful. Once it was done with its inspection it faced its master once more and bowed before him like a knight before his king.

"I now dub you Dark matter swordsman", Zero said.

"I thank you for this great honer, master Zero", it responded with its new voice. It was swelling with pride again, it had always gone by the collective name a Dark matter never did it consider having its own.

"Your duties will include your previous ones of finding and prepping inhabited planets however you will also be expected to prep all planets with inhabitants of considerable power and to assign other Dark matter likewise".

"And I shall make sure not to disappoint you Master".


	2. Snuggle

Zero was awoken from his sleep by a small pressure against his side. Soon other similar pressure appeared one by one until he could feel them across his entire body."Again tonight", he thought and without needing to open his eye he could tell just by their auras that these pressure were his Dark matter. Every night when his Dark matter were sure he was in deep sleep they did this, what they didn't know was that his tortured soul could never be at peace enough to truly let him sleep. Zero didn't have the faintest idea why they did this, perhaps they felt drawn to his aura that they were created from? Whatever the reason it never truly bothered him so he didn't feel the need to confront them about it. He was about fall back into his pseudo sleep when he felt something crashing into his eye, a sensitive place they never dared to touch before.

A young Dark matter was struggling to force itself past its brethren to reach its master. It wasn't as old as the others so it hadn't known about the 'first come, first serve' system nor was it as big so it was easily pushed out. It left with a bit of a huff and began searching for a spot with less competition. It floated around its cocooned master for a bit before it found a thinner area. It charged up then rammed into it, pushing past the Dark matter with far less effort than before.

Unfortunately the force sent it crashing into Zero however it was undeterred and started snuggling into him, getting a warm feeling inside. It was a big contrast to the ice cold feeling it usually had. Everything it knew came from Zero but he never described a feeling like this. It had asked some of the older Dark matter before,"it is a feeling we all seem to get around our master", it said," but master Zero has never even mentioned it perhaps it is one he cannot feel." It was a ludicrous to think there was anything their master could not do but they had no other theory.

The Dark matter had even started purring when it felt its master jerk. Zero's eye opened and stared at the Dark matter who started to back away. All the other Dark matter practically ran over each other to get away from their awoken master and tried to appear more presentable in light of their previous activity.

"I was content to ignore these disturbances however I can do that no longer", he voiced to all the Dark matter present. "I wish to hear the reason for them and I wish to hear them from you", he said directly to the single Dark matter who started to slightly tremble with fear. "I..I", Zero's eye narrowed at it showing he was running out of patience with it," I did this because of a feeling, master Zero".

"What feeling?".

"I don't know which, when I'm around you I get a warm, fuzzy feeling", it started explaining,"I don't always feel so bitterly cold and it feels somehow... pleasing?", it didn't feel like the right word to describe it but it was the closest it knew.

Zero's eye narrowed even more and the Dark matter began to visibly tremble,"this is it, he is going to kill me for bothering him and wasting his time with my nonsense".It stilled and closed its eye,"whatever it's master did it would accept", it thought and waited for the blow. It never came.

"You all feel the same way?", he asked the others and when they all agreed his eye went back to its usual monotone look,"it was not entirely bother some you may continue if you so choose to". They all gave a little cheer before practically tackling their master this time they took turns rubbing along him and purring loudly. Zero sighed in his mind from the continued ministration. He recognized the feeling it described, ones he was familiar with but could never have, happiness and love. "Truly,everyone but me can feel these vital emotions", he thought but it was nothing he never pondered before. The discovery his creations could feel that which he couldn't and hated so much and that they felt it around him wouldn't change anything and he just returned to his sleep. This time a little more peacefully than before.


	3. Creation

Zero was with a small group of Dark matter. Recently a number of his matter were destroyed by a group that called themselves the New Star Warriors. They were small and weak, a mere annoyance that his Swordsman should be taking care of right now. In the meantime he needed to fill the gap that had been left, he needed to create more Dark matter.

He started by crying a steam of his own blood. Where each crimson drop fell it floated above the ground and began to expand until it was the right size. The body was done now he needed to make the mind. He imbued each sphere with his energy, they began glowing as bright as a sun before turning as dark as a black hole. It was done.

"Awaken!", he commanded the new matter. They opened their eyes and saw their master. A towering, pure white figure and a sharp contrast to themselves and their red and black home planet. Among them he was like a god, their master, their creator.

"You are Dark matter", his ice cold voice was the first thing they heard and he looked at them with otter disdain. This didn't faze them however if anything it comforted them. They didn't know right from wrong but in their minds their master was always right. He was perfect and had given them a name, who cares if it was shared by all their brethren.

The process was done so Zero examined the Dark matter before him. They were all as they should be, black spheres with a single yellow eye. With age their eye would turn red with their power and in would come their petals. Giving his nod of approval the older matter ushered their newest members away to be taught while he stayed behind. His Dark matter had it better than he did, born with a purpose in a place they called home, he could not say the same for himself.

Zero's POV

I can't remember my own creation, no smiling mother and father, not even a proud creator to welcome me into the world. I was always just there. I had spent much of my early existence wandering the universe searching for a home. Planet to planet I went, every time I saw happiness and joy, false promises of acceptance and my hopes rose. But every time screams of terror, shouts of monster and I continued my search.

One day clear in my mind I found a place that accepted me but it didn't make me happy like I thought it would. They tried to show me joy but nothing worked. They had only one option left, the Heart star. Their civilization was built around it,"Just touching it will fill you with love and happiness", they said so I did. It was the first time in my life I ever felt pain, my flesh was burnt were it had come in contact with it. It seemed nothing could pierce the wall around my heart, if I even had one.

The villagers were horrified and I was scared but greater then my fear was my anger. All my life I was jealous of what they had and when I had the chance to have it I was rejected. I could feel something building inside my, boiling over and threatening to burst. My skin like a volcano erupted and like the lava my blood came forth. The force destroyed the buildings they tried to hide behind, an unlucky few getting hit, and the heat melted what remained. They tried to pacify me but their cries went unheard as I continued my onslaught, it was pure chaos.

I should have been horrified by my actions, remorse at the bodies all around me but I didn't. I felt cold and numb, what I felt for my entire life and I was sick of it. The Heart star caught my eye, the thing that gave its love to everyone but me so I attempted to destroy it. But one of the survivors whether it was stupidity or bravery, I didn't think there was a difference, jumped in the way of the blast. It was probably a futile attempted to protect it, I was sure that it would destroy both of them but they were protected by a barrier. The Heart star flew into his hand and in a flash of light transformed into a staff.

The young man though surprised and hesitant leapt into battle with me, determined to save what's left of his home. During the fight I noticed something that to this day still puzzles me. The boy wasn't angry or even scared, all I saw was pity, as though sorry for me, and determination to do what he had to. We were both inexperienced in fighting but with his weapon he held an advantage over me, soon I had no choice but to flee the planet. But I wasn't done however, why should everyone but myself be happy, I will make them all feel the despair I endure.

Young man's POV

Me and what's left of my people began picking up the pieces of our village. We gathered together all the bodies, there were so many. All good people, all gone too soon. Everyone was in despair, I saw a little girl crying into a dress. It clearly wasn't her's and it so badly burnt you could barely tell what it was, we couldn't rebuild like this.

I raised the Love-Love stick into the air and sent out a soothing wave, true sadness doesn't just fade but it would at least provide some comfort. I led the prayer," May peace and happiness await those who have crossed over today", I turned towards the sky." And may peace and happiness await the misguided soul who has caused this destruction, may someone give to him what we could not", I finished. We who practice love and joy have failed, we have created a monster.


End file.
